1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to targets that are used in connection with, and which are impacted by, projected objects. More specifically, the invention relates to a system that allows for the quick changing and replacement of the target after a period of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Target sports cover a wide variety of sports in which an object is projected at a target. These sports vary from shooting sports, which may involve the projecting of a bullet, arrow, bolt or other object at the target, to throwing sports, which may involve throwing a dart, hatchet, axe, knife or other object at the target. In each instance, however, the target eventually succumbs to repeated impacts and becomes degraded to the point where the target needs to be replaced.
In facilities offering such target sports, being able to quickly replace a spent target with a new target has convenience, safety and economic advantages.